Touch
by Zombie-Beards
Summary: When Dean comes to mind Bayley decides she wants to touch. Self-Smut. ThreeShot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nobody you recognize is my own. They're property of WWE**

* * *

><p>It was video number three for tonight and Bayley knew that this wasn't going to be the last. The soft light of the lamp was the only means of light besides Bayley's computer screen in her small bedroom in a shared hotel. She was rooming with her good friends Paige and Emma. The two had invited her along for a week of fun. That, of course, meant that Bayley would have to venture into Raw and Smackdown with them but it was fine by her; she loved being backstage and seeing how it all unfolds. She constantly has to hold herself back from leaping onto a main roster talent and gushing over being this close to one but she just gets so excited! She was going to work with these amazing people someday.<p>

And that thought usually drives Bayley into some sort of motivation that cause Bayley to want to study on every wrestler, remember their move sets and find weaknesses and strengths in them that could benefit her and even hurt her when she moves up. This time she had decided to point her attention to Dean Ambrose…again. Because this was her second night in a row sitting down and watching anything and everything on him. What could she say? He was an absolutely favorite and, despite their very different personalities, he was almost an idol to her. A man who came from nothing to a man whose gained everything; it's a true underdog story that Bayley was just a sucker for.

Bayley always felt a wave of butterflies, amongst other things, when she'd see Dean do just about anything in the ring. It made her want to be just as ruthless and sporadic; though she supposed she didn't quite have the attitude for it. Not the right flare. Either way, that thought didn't stop Bayley from starting up a new video and snuggling deeper into her comforter.

The match was good; it was one Bayley had seen before. Dean had been holding up well against Sheamus up until Sheamus had got him. She winced as she knew what was coming for Dean rather quickly. The Beats of the Bodhrán. It was a brutal move that Bayley knew she'd _never _want to be in the receiving end of.

She was ready to watch Dean get hit about ten times or twelve if Sheamus was feeling extra feisty, when the video froze on her. A groan escaped her as annoyance quickly worked through her body. The Wi-Fi in the hotel wasn't at its best and buffering was happening a lot. She contemplated stopping the video but she figured she was already this far in and she honestly didn't want to leave a match incomplete so she decided to wait it out.

She looked at the frozen image. It was of Sheamus holding up Dean's tank top with Dean's bare chest in full view. Bayley's eyes lingered on his chest more than anything else, feeling a tingly feeling down in her lower region that had her squirming on her bed. This wasn't the first time she had felt like this while watching Dean before, in fact it had happened to her plenty of times. She never really knew _why _she had this feeling but it caused her breath to go shallow and her bottom lip to get bitten.

Well, she used to not know, until Paige had informed her that she was getting turned on by him. Turned on. Like a light switch she said. That thought made Bayley laugh; how could someone turn her on like a light switch? Paige had said he was turning on her sexual side. Those words had made Bayley blush at the time because…well…Bayley wasn't sure she had a sexual side. But apparently Dean had unleashed that in her but she couldn't really _do _anything about it. Except she totally could.

Masturbation.

It sounded dirty to her when Paige had explained it to her and frankly, it still did now. _"It doesn't have to be dirty, Bay! Everyone does it!" _That's what Paige had told her. Everyone was doing it. Apparently not everyone because Bayley wasn't doing it and she still hadn't done it. Even after Paige had told her what to do, what she did. It still seemed weird to Bayley, but what did she know? She couldn't tell what she truly felt because she had never done it…maybe she could try it.

She had gone to the hotel early from the show so no one was around yet. She could just do it for now…no one would have to know. Bayley bit her bottom lip, the feeling between her legs still intense as she pushed the laptop down. She still felt silly. She didn't know how to start this or what to do. Besides what Paige had told her she still felt insecure about it. Bayley felt like she was losing her virginity except she was losing her self-virginity and there was no one there to tell her that she was doing okay or not except for herself.

Taking a deep sigh she decided the best way to start this is to jump into it. She side glanced at Dean on her screen, raking her eyes down his torso before she slowly slide her hand down her own torso. Her fingers slipped past her waist band and finally landed on her underwear. She didn't want to touch her skin just yet.

She started to rub at herself, gasping slightly at the way it made her feel. She slowly closed her eyes as she felt the pleasure. Her mind started to imagine the hand as Dean's. Her face flushed at this but she did not stop her imagination from continuing to imagine Dean rubbing her loins, leaning down to whisper dirty words into her ears.

"Dean…" She breathed out unexpectedly. Her eyes shot open, her face flushing deeper at the fact that she said his name out loud. A small spark of curiosity worked in her though, as she continued to excite herself.

"Dean..." She breathed out again, on purpose this time. Her eyes closed again and she timidly continued to speak a loud. "Oh Dean…" It somehow made her feel less silly when she spoke aloud instead of in her mind.

She went back to imaging Dean as she decided she wanted to go past her panties. With one hand in her own bra, moving the thumb around her nipple, she slid a hand into her panties. She quickly found her own clitoris, judging by the fact that she felt the most there. That's how Paige had described it after all. Her toes curled as she started to rub it faster, her breath much shallower now.

"Fa-faster Dean…" She sighed, stimulating her own nipple as she rubbed faster. "Fuck me." This time she did not blush at her own words, getting into her imagination now.

The image of Dean's face smirking at her was all she could imagine. Her fantasy continued with Dean moving his lips around her body as he continued to rub at her clitoris.

"Mmmm, that feels so good." She breathed, now letting her desire to take over as she slipped a finger into herself. A gasp was let out as she started to move it in and out of herself.

Dean was fingering her, he was treating her like a princess. Or maybe like a queen because he was treating her body like it was the ultimate royalty.

"Mmm, faster Dean…faster…" She breathed out. Her pace quickened before she slipped in another finger.

She swung her head back as she continued her pace. Dean was the best she ever had. At this moment Dean was the best thing to happen to her. Dean whispered sweet nothings into her ear as he pleasured her. His free hand was worked into her hair as he continued to move his fingers faster and faster.

"Fuck, Dean." She gasped as she placed a thumb on her clitoris, trying to keep a penetrating rhythm as she rubbed at her clitoris. "_Oh_! Oh god…Dean…" She felt a pressure start to bundle in her and she didn't know what exactly was happening but something in her told her she couldn't stop now. She shouldn't stop now.

"Dean…Dean…_Dean!_" She gasped out loudly as she felt this blissful release. Her toes curled as her back arched with the feeling of something warm running down her fingers. Her breath was heavy and her body was compulsive before finally calming down. The feeling had felt…god it had felt amazing. And Dean had brought her to that. Albeit, it wasn't the real thing but he did it.

"You know, this could be arranged, if you'd like…" A male gravelly voice spoke up.

Bayley's eyes shot open, her hands quickly flashing away from her pants as she looked over at the very man she was just fantasizing about. This wasn't part of her fantasy, she was already done, which meant he was really there and he had really caught her…oh god!

"Wha-what?" Bayley choked out, not really knowing what to do except then clutch at her blanket and stare wide-eyed at him. Her heart was pound rapidly and an overwhelming feeling of wanting to fall over and die came over her.

"You were just masturbating to me." It was more of a statement than it was a question. Like he knew, he was certain she was getting off on the thought of him. "We can make that a reality if you want. I wouldn't mind it."

Bayley didn't know what to say to this. In fact all she could think about was why he was even in her hotel bedroom. And why he was offering to have sex with her…real sex not her fantasies. _Wait…he's offering sex. _Bayley's mind was going haywire, she didn't know how to take any of this or how to process any of this. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to think of something to say. Anything. But nothing would come out because she couldn't think of an answer that worked for this.

Dean must've caught onto her struggle as an amused smile grew on his face. "Just think about it, sweetheart. Let me know what you come up with." He spoke. He turned around to leave her but said behind him. "You look fucking hot while you cum, by the way."

Again, Bayley was baffled. So baffled that all she could muster was a "thank you" only because it seemed like the polite thing to say. But she wasn't sure if politeness was the appropriate response for a comment like that or a situation like this.

What the hell had just happened?

The embarrassment and the actual happening of this moment finally hit Bayley as her face flushed deeply and her heart pounded faster. She could feel it as her fingers started to shake…she had been caught. Oh god, she had been caught. But how? How was Dean here? She mustn't have been that loud…? Anyways, even if she was he wouldn't have had the key to the hotel room unless Paige or Emma had invited him in. Oh god, did they hear her?! She knew she shouldn't have ever tried the masturbation thing, it was bad news! It was very bad news!

"She's asleep." Bayley heard Dean say to someone outside of her door.

"Oh? Shame." That was Paige's voice. Paige had invited him in. Of course, they were friends. By the sound of her response Bayley could conclude that she was not heard.

But…she was offered. She was offered to have the real deal. Not just some fantasy but to have real life sex with Dean Ambrose in real life. The thought intimidated her. Her thoughts were probably nothing like he really was, even though she wanted to desperately feel his arms around her, his lips graze over her neck and his stubble lightly graze her inner thighs and…there was that feeling again. She just finished pleasuring herself how could the feeling come back this fast?

"_Just think about it, sweetheart. Let me know what you come up with._" Did she want to do it? Should she? Bayley's face flushed at the thought for about the umpteenth time tonight. She'd have to think about it…but for now she was going to really fall asleep and try to forget that she had just been caught masturbating for the first time by the very man she was thinking of. Only with her luck, she supposed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I promised myself the next thing I was going to post here was an update to my two stories but I saw a prompt of this on tumblr and I just had to do it! The prompt basically went along the lines of Person A masturbating and saying aloud the things they want Person B to do but they don't know that Person B was watching them. I just grew interested in writing this because Bayley is such an innocent character and I just wanted to write out what her first time doing something like this would feel like for her. Though, I'm super sorry! The next one will definitely be an update to either Seeing Red or Life Connects! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! Please review?  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Bayley!" Paige gasped out.

Bayley ducked her head, her face as red as, well, as red as something that's extremely red. It had been a couple of days, 4 to be exact, since Dean had walked in on her fantasying about him. Her personal plan was to try and forget it and move on but his invitation was still weighing over her.

"_This could be arranged, if you'd like…"_

It was still incredibly unbelievable. She even went as far as making herself try to believe that this was just some horrible dream that never really happened. But the days following the incident very much proved that it really did happen. Especially when she was backstage and Dean would stare at her with this dangerous look in his eyes that left a shiver down her back. It also made her feel other things that she wish he didn't know about but he _very_ muchknew.

And that drove Bayley to have to tell someone and that someone – or well someone_s_ – were Paige and Emma. It was awkward, how she came about telling them. She had rehearsed how she'd bring it up; easy and casual like it wasn't a totally big horrifying thing. But when she finally got to them it all came out in a jumble that left Paige and Emma trying to keep up with her. It was after she was done frantically trying to get over her story, and Paige and Emma simply staring at her, that the first reaction on the story was finally said by Paige.

The pair of friends simply looked at Bayley before Paige exclaimed once again, "Bayley!"

Emma's usually far off stare was very much sharp and shocked and it all but made Bayley even more embarrassed. Bayley squirmed in her seat, shoving her hands between her knees as she leaned back.

"…Bayley!"

"Can you please stop repeating my name?" Bayley asked quietly, really not appreciating the lack of words from her friends.

"I can't!" Paige exclaimed, the tone seeming to be the only one she's got. "I can't believe any of this happened to, well, to _you_ of all people!"

Bayley ducked her head, Paige's words not sinking well with her at all. What was that supposed to mean anyways? Did she not seem like the type to want to make herself feel good? She didn't bother to ask though, not really wanting an elaboration on that right now. Instead she decided to look back up at her two friends with desperation in her eyes.

"What do I do?" She asked.

Paige sat back, looking over at Emma who was sitting on the floor pretzel style. They simply looked at each other before Emma shifted her attention back to Bayley.

"Uhh…well, do you want to have sex with him?"

Bayley's face flushed at the thought. "Um. Well I was fantasizing about him…"

Emma nodded. "Right, right. Stupid question."

"No, that's a good question." Paige cut in, leaning forward. "Just asked wrong. Do you _really _want to have sex with Ambrose? Real life gritty dirty filthy sex."

Bayley stood at those words, now pacing around the locker room. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered furiously at the thought of really having sex with him. Honestly, the "dirty filthy" part didn't completely sit well with her but other than that she really did like the thought. She shifted on her feet some, pulling the sleeves of her sweater past her fingers.

"…Yes." She finally answered, watching as Emma's eyebrows nearly flew past her hairline. Paige simply grinned before leaning back again.

"There's your answer."

"What?"

"You want to have real sex with him. He offered so clearly he wants to shag you." Paige shrugged. "There's your answer. Go tell him you want to head down Ambrose Alley."

"I can't just _tell _him!"

"Why not?" Emma was the one to speak this time. "He pretty much told you. He saw you…you know, I think he wouldn't care that you go over to him just as boldly."

Bayley bite her bottom lip, weighing this out. Perhaps her friends were right. After all he saw her come already (which she figured she should've felt more violated about but she'd dwell on that later). But this sounded all so…not how she'd want it. She was never the girl to just get into bed with someone she barely knew. Well, barely knew personally. When it came to ring work and past work, Bayley knew it all but out of the ring? Whatever Dean was then was a mystery to her.

"I don't think I can do it." Bayley sat back down. "Not like this, you know? I've never…one night stands aren't me."

Paige and Emma nodded, they knew where she was coming from. Emma was much like her. Paige wasn't shy to a one night stand. Bayley had sat through plenty of Paige's stories about how good or horrible a man was in bed. They were always quite entertaining and Paige always came back with some sort of bravado but Bayley just didn't see a personal appeal to it. She cared too much, emotions ran freely in the NXT diva and a onetime thing could really mess her up. Especially a onetime thing with a coworker she highly respected.

"Maybe you can get him out on a date?" Emma asked, shrugging.

"A da-date?" Bayley sucked in a breath, oddly finding the concept of a date to be much more nerve wrecking then sex.

Emma nodded. "Yeah! That way you get to know him, right? And you'll be more comfortable to fulfill your fantasy."

Bayley played with the string of her sweater. "But what if he says no?"

"Then fuck 'im." Paige shrugged, letting out a soft chuckle. "Not literally this time."

Bayley, once again, found herself in the predicament of biting her bottom lip as she weighed her options. Her mind briefly tried to remember the last time she had to do this much deciding and all she could come up with was whether or not she wanted the blue pogostick or the red pogostick. In the end she decided on both. But she couldn't decide on both this time. She was either going to try to get a date out of him or she was going to have to turn down his invitation.

"…Okay." Bayley nodded. "Okay I'll try to get a date with him."

Emma smiled. "It'll be great!"

"When are you going to ask him?" Paige asked.

Bayley shrugged. "I don't know…now, maybe?" Bayley's stomach did a backflip at that. "Or maybe later…"

"No, do it now!" Paige stood up, taking Bayley's hand in hers. "We've still got like, an hour till this show is done. And if you don't do it now I know you won't do it ever."

"Paige! I-I'm not ready!" Bayley stuttered out, now being pulled by the Diva of Tomorrow.

"Yes you are! You look great and you are bloody great." Paige assured her, now switching around to push her out of the locker room. "And you want 'the d' and he wants 'the p' so what bad can really happen?"

"He could say no." Bayley muttered.

"He won't." Was Paige's response before nodding at Bayley and shutting the door. Bayley stared at the closed door, knocking on it furiously.

"You're not coming with me?!"

"No!" That was Emma's voice. "Do it yourself! We'll be here when you're done!"

Bayley slammed her palm on the door once more. "Thanks for the help!" She yelled at the door. She swore she could hear some snickers behind the door but she wasn't sure. Either way, her best friends had left her high and dry. When was the last time she had to ask a guy out? …Did she ever ask a guy out?!

What does she do? How does she approach him? Paige could do this, she's even seen Emma express a fondness over a man to their face before but Bayley…she wasn't sure she could do it. _No. No I can do this. _She had to…she wanted to. Plus if she came back with no news for the girls she was sure they would ask him themselves and that's the last thing she wanted. So, taking a deep breath she started her trek through the corridors.

Eyes darted around as feet quickly walked through the halls. Bayley wanted to quickly find Dean before her mind can talk her out of this. This was something completely new to her. It brought a rush of nerves and excitement in her that she had never felt. She felt dangerous or maybe the situation felt dangerous but danger was a big feeling in this whole thing. Big bad sexy danger.

Sexy. What a funny word.

It wasn't one she thought of when she thought of herself. Not even when she was touching herself did she ever once thing that what she was doing was sexy. And sure, this danger felt sexy but she wasn't sure if she knew what sexy really was. It was kind of like the word love in the romantic sense. She has heard it but she was sure she never felt it. And she wasn't sure she was going to feel the love but the sexy…maybe she'd feel that.

"Oh…" She blushed furiously at the thought. She wondered if she'd ever be able to not blush when she thought about this.

Her eyes caught sight of a mass of grey hunched over a water fountain. Directing her eyes to it she caught sight of the very man she was searching for. He was at a water fountain, eyes down casted to the drain as the water went through it. He was decked out in his ring gear or so Bayley assumed. His ring gear looked so similarly to what he'd wear on a regular day. His hair was a mess as always and she momentarily wondered if he even washed his hair this week. And truthfully, that thought should've turned her off to him but it didn't do much to steer her away.

Dean slowly straightened up, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked side by side before his eyes fell on Bayley. It took a second for him to register that she was there and instantly that mischievous look he held the night he found her was placed on his face again. She gulped as he walked towards her, his hands stuffed in his jeans in a confident way that screamed out Shawn Hunter from Boy Meets World.

_Oh god, here he comes. Here he comes. Here he co –oh! _

Dean walked to her and kept walking and walking and walking. And she moved back and back and back until her back felt something cold. Pressing her palm to whatever was behind her she quickly identified it as being a wall. Her eyes widened as hands were placed next to her on both sides. Oh god, she was pinned and he was _smirking_. Could she deal with this? He was being so…so forward. It scared her a little but not enough to make her run or scream or whatever else. His blue eyes were clouded with something Bayley couldn't place her finger on but she decided to put that past her. She just needed to speak to him.

"He-hey!" She squeaked out, wanting to kick herself for the lack of confidence in her voice. Dean seemed to have found it entertaining as his smirk grew amused.

"Hey, sweetheart." His gravelly voice greeted her.

Her heartbeat rapidly as she tried to get words out. "I…I have to ask you something…"

"Ask away." Dean leaned forward slightly. She could feel his breath on her face. "Even though I think I know what you're going to ask and I've got a hotel room all to myself tonight– "

"While you go on a date with me?" Bayley cut him off.

Dean was silent for a second and Bayley wondered if she had caught him off guard. After all he probably expected a one night stand…_oh man, what if that's all he wants? _Negative thoughts quickly worked in her brain. What if he doesn't want to? What if he doesn't even like her for anything but physical pleasure? Why is he taking so long to answer? Why won't he just reject her already and end her misery?

"Uh…" Dean leaned back, poking his bottom lip out slightly before slowly nodding. "Alright, sunshine. We'll go on this _date_."

Now it was Bayley's turn to simply stare at him. His answer slowly sunk into her brain before finally it _clicked_. She couldn't help the wicked big smile that graced her features. "Yes! You said yes!"

Bayley couldn't fight the urge to hug him for far much longer as her arms swung around him. Jeez, all he had said was 'yes' and Bayley was hugging him like he told her the mystery as to why Peach could save Mario once but could never save herself all those other times. Her face flushed deeply as she quickly pulled away.

"So-Sorry, I'm just…I'm excited…" She spoke lamely, her shoulders shrugging as she looked down in embarrassment.

Dean chuckled again. He was laughing at her. Great. "Don't worry about it. I don't mind you touchin' me however you want." He folded his arms in front of him. "I'll see you after the show, alright?"

Bayley nodded, looking up at him through her lashes with cheeks she was sure couldn't get any redder at this point. "Okay." She looked up at him fully now. "I'll see you after the show. Then we can set up a date and…yeah…"

Dean nodded at her, leaning in so their faces were aligned. "Can't wait to have this date with you." His mischievous eyes came back again before he finally started to leave her. She watched him leave before counting to ten and making sure he was a good distance away. She turned on her heels and jumping with excitement.

She couldn't believe he said yes. He said yes without question! How lucky could she be tonight!

"Paige! Emma!" Bayley called as she quickly made it back to the Diva's locker room. She _had _to tell them how it went!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, since so many people really wanted a more to this (and since I did leave it at an awkward ending) I've decided to make this into a three shot! I'm actually having fun with this and this is helping me write a better Bayley which is a great! And will be really helpful for Life Connects. I also would like to say thank you to the replies! I know I do not respond back often for lack of time to but I do read each and every one and I do appreciate them. Especially those really detailed ones, they really make me happy! So, thank you. Anyways, I hoped you enjoy this! Please review? ^.^  
><strong>


End file.
